


Sands of time

by Jonathan_Livingston_Seagull, Shagel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, And Ben was lost long before that, Blood and Violence, But Rey was adopted by Han&Leia, Ethnic and Archeology, F/M, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, and also mystic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_Livingston_Seagull/pseuds/Jonathan_Livingston_Seagull, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: Трагическое исчезновение невесты:С прискорбием вынуждены сообщить, что свадьба генерала Армитажа Хакса откладывается из-за ужасного инцидента на границе с Суданом. На отряд, сопровождающий его невесту было совершено жестокое и коварное нападение. Девушка исчезла, но мы продолжаем возносить молитвы за ее скорейшее возвращение в лоно новой семьи.Аль-Ахрам Weekly. 16 марта 1899 года





	Sands of time

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: Time Only Knows - Prince of Persia: Sands of Time
> 
> P.S. Ашатричка, твои скарабеи скребутся в моем сердечке. И Хан Джонс-Соло там тоже есть. Всегда.  
> JLS

 

****

 

**Он господин, которому приносят дары, а он пересчитывает их. Он тот, который обрезает волосы и который обитает на полях, где расставлены ловушки на богов...**

_Эрнст Альфред Уоллис Бадж «Египетская книга мертвых»_

  
  
Песок под копытами Эндора свивался кольцами, точно змея, играющаяся со своим хвостом от безделья. Крупицы его шипели, вздымаясь вверх, под волнами жаркого воздуха, а затем бессильно опадали, стелясь по склону бархатистой вуалью, и Кайло с трудом оторвал от этого зрелища глаза.  
Пустыня всегда завораживала его, но больше ему был интересен сегодняшний знак.  
Песок знал ту правду, что не видел глаз человека, что не чувствовало животное под седлом.  
Песок пел ему, что опасность грядет. Откуда-то издалека, из-за запада, где в бескрайней высоте плыли верхушки проклятых пирамид.  
  
Пожалуй, Верховный Сноук истолковал бы лучше — его умение читать знаки было поистине сверхъестественным даром. Немудрено, если он знал и день и час своей смерти, вот почему так боялся ее, пытаясь отсрочить неизбежное.  
Тело Верховного и так высохло, превратилось в подобие мумии, закутанное в бесконечные слои расшитых халатов, точно ему было жарко в самый солнцепек, а иссеченное рытвинами шрамов лицо казалось черепом, на который натянули тонкий слой паутины. И лишь глаза всегда смотрели остро и зорко, прозревая будущее.  
Да, Сноук растолковал бы ему этот знак куда лучше, но Кайло опустил поводья и спешился, погружаясь в песок почти по колено.  
  
Эти места были опасными для всех путников, будь это кланы либо же обезумевшие и жадные до наживы англичане со своими шумными караванами. Но песок звал Кайло сюда, сопровождая свое монотонное пение легкими толчками воздуха в спину, подгоняя — скорее, скорее...  
  
— Что такое, кади Рен? — рядом остановился еще один всадник и опустил повязку, укрывавшую лицо. Иссеченное мелкой сеткой шрамов, оно выглядело почти уродливым, но мягкий певучий голос скрашивал первое впечатление. Всаднику в пыльно-черном бурнусе было примерно столько же, сколько и Кайло, и звали его Амок.  
  
Его пески звали совсем редко, вот почему он казался куда более настороженным, и меч его больше не покоился в ножнах, а покачивался на весу, слепящей нитью разрезая жаркий воздух.  
  
Кайло опустился на одно колено и сдернул перчатку. Песок встретил его колючим прикосновением, ожег ладонь и зашептался сильнее.  
  
_Mushkila... беда, беда грядет._  
Закрой глаза, и увидишь ее.  
  
— Может, нам следует... — нерешительно начал Амок, но Кайло оборвал его взмахом ладони, а затем погрузил пальцы глубже, куда не доставала жара. Холодные песчинки ласково прильнули к коже, в этот раз даря не слова, но видение.  
  
Одинокая фигурка, не то ребенка, не то маленькой женщины, в кроваво-красном одеянии, больше подходящем мертвой царице, чем живому человеку, возлежала в окружении своих слуг.  
Они взяли ее в кольцо, укрывая от бури, защищая от нападения, и лица их были искажены болью, лишь она одна выглядела спокойной, точно клубы пыли не тревожили ее прекрасного лица.  
  
Мгновение — и видение исчезло, оставив лишь яркие всполохи под веками. Та женщина, кем она была? Неужели кто-то посмел потревожить печати проклятых гробниц?  
Кайло резко встал, отряхивая песок с рук, и, натянув перчатки, скомандовал верным рыцарям следовать за ним.  
Что-то страшное произошло там, на западе, где оранжевое око солнца уселось между острыми верхушками пирамид.  
Он приказал одному из Ренов — Месиху, чей конь был быстрее ветра, скакать обратно в лагерь и предупредить Верховного Сноука. Остальные же, в главе с Кайло отправятся туда, куда давно не ступала нога человека, и если бог будет милостив к ним всем, они доживут до утра, и ничего страшного не произойдет.  
Но песок все шептал ему, уже совсем тихо, сумбурно, о беде, что грядет.  
  


***

  
  


_[тремя восходами ранее]_

  
Браки заключаются на небесах, даже если люди отчаянно этому противятся. Эту истину хорошо усвоили все родители во всех колониях Британской империи. Жаль, что с появлением телеграфа, лампочки Эдисона и джаза далеко не все дети готовы были этой истине следовать.  
— Ох, Роуз, дорогая! — только и могла произнести мисс Рей Соло, узнав, что ее лучшая подруга собирается сбежать из под венца с каким-то мулатом.  
План был продуман и прост — покуда незадачливый жених дожидался Роуз где-то в Хартуме, она намеревалась сесть на пароход до Неаполя, там же тайком обвенчаться, а часть своего приданого спустить на покупку дома и небольшого виноградника.  
  
— Твой отец никогда не признает этот брак, — постаралась воззвать Рей к остаткам ее рассудка. — Он даже не отпустил тебя учиться в Цюрих!  
  
— Мой отец никогда не найдет меня, — заявила Роуз Тико со всем возможным апломбом своих семнадцати лет.  
  
— Но ты ведь даже не католичка, — еще раз слабо возразила Рей.  
  
— Конечно! — кивнула Роуз и добавила с нескрываемой гордостью, как будто речь шла как минимум об очередной сокрушительной победе над войсками махди. — Я суфражистка!  
  
— Тебя даже не выпустят из дома. А если даже ты сбежишь, поднимется такой переполох, что тебя остановят до того, как ты доберешься до Александрии! — всплеснула руками мисс Соло, но у Роуз на все был готов ответ.  
  
— Именно поэтому мне нужна ты! — заговорщически произнесла она. — Ты отправишься вместо меня в Хартум!  
  
К чести мисс Соло следует сказать, что это заявление вызвало у нее всего лишь легкое онемение и еще один удивленный вздох.  
— Все очень просто, — продолжала болтать Роуз, — Миссис Лея ни за что не сможет устоять перед мольбами отпустить тебя на свадьбу единственной подруги. Когда мы выедем из Каира я скажусь больной и отправлюсь назад. Старая Маз будет молчать даже под пытками, а проводники, которых нанял отец, в жизни не поймут, кто из нас кто. Да что там, под этими тряпками, что нам придется носить, пока мы едем нас даже родные матери не различат.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что Лея мне не родная мать, — хмуро напомнила Рей, но мисс Тико это не остановило.  
  
— Тем более! Соглашайся, пока в Хартуме разберутся что к чему, я уже буду далеко. Ты спасешь меня, Рей! Ты же никогда не обречешь меня на брак с этим ужасным человеком.  
  
— Неужели он настолько ужасен? — скептически отозвалась Рей  
  
— Мы виделись только один раз года два назад, — со вздохом признала Роуз. — И все что я запомнила, что у него рыжие волосы. И этот идиотский пробковый шлем. Соглашайся, Рей! Клянусь, если они разлучат меня с Финном, я... я покончу с собой! Ты же этого не допустишь.  
  
Рей, конечно же, не могла допустить самоубийства мисс Тико, но сомнения оставались.  
— Лея никогда не отпустит меня от себя. Не в одиночестве. И не после того как ее собственный сын...  
  
— Глупости! — Уверенно заявила Роуз. — Раз она отпускала тебя с мистером Ханом хотя бы в Британский музей, со мной она тебя тем более отпустит.  
Мисс Роуз Тико еще никогда не была настолько права, а мисс Рей Соло никогда настолько не ошибалась.  
  


_[сейчас]_

  
  
Песок забивался ей в гортань, скручивался небольшими смерчами возле босых ступней, и застилал зрение, но она все равно бы не дошла до лагеря — тех, кто остался в живых, было уже не найти под желтым сыпучим покрывалом.  
Они сменили проводника где-то под Харгой, и это была еще одна ошибка, которая в этот раз стоила десяти жизней.  
Рей не знала караванных путей — Лея опекала ее слишком сильно, и почти не позволяла отправляться с мистером Ханом на раскопки. «Почти» означало то, что любой запрет можно было обойти, если знать способы, а в этом ее приемный отец не имел себе равных. И теперь Рей отчаянно жалела, что никогда не заходила с ним южнее Эль-Файюма — возможно, тогда бы она смогла распознать тот момент, когда новый проводник выбрал дорогу, над которой кружили падальщики.  
  
Разбойники напали перед рассветом, тихие, как шакалы, и Рей, вымотанная долгим переходом, чудом успела проснуться до того, как ей перерезали горло. Первый удар на себя приняли слуги, а она скатилась по противоположной стороне бархана, путаясь в алом платье Роуз, которое было слишком велико ей в талии, и рухнула лицом в песок, почти утопая в нем.  
Песок, который укрыл ее как добрый друг, теперь убивал, и высасывал жизнь по капле, как злейший из противников.  
  
Она пыталась добраться до оазиса трижды, но каждый раз поднимался ветер и ей приходилось возвращаться к месту бойни, где уже потрудились голодные грифы. Трупы — были ее единственным ориентиром. Но теперь не было видно даже их.  
Идти было все труднее, она утопала в жгучем песке по колено, а губы потрескались и покрылись коркой — воду, как учил ее Хан, она решила беречь до последнего.   
  
Смерчи под ногами свились в тугие струи, напоминающие змей, и с размаха ужалили ее в груди, и она снова рухнула, и снова лицом вперед, ее ладони коснулись не колкого и мягкого песка, а шершавой поверхности прятавшегося под ним камня, испещренного замысловатыми полустертыми пиктограммами.  
В мутном воздухе на фоне пожелтевшего неба проступали изломанные очертания столбов. Мертвый город лежал под ее ногами, как будто духи или боги сами выбрали место для ее упокоения.  
_—Hitm pesnof m pôf_ , - нашептывал ей ветер. — _«Напои нас кровью своею»._ Но шепот его звучал все тише и тише, вместе со все замедляющимся стуком ее сердца.  
  


***

  
  
Тот самый караван из видения Кайло они нашли быстро. В паре зейров от них виднелся покатый склон, вполне пригодный для того, чтобы остановиться тут на отдых, но сейчас единственными обитателями его были хищные стервятники, парящие на ветру. Они кружили над склоном, спускаясь все ближе, и клекот их был невыносимо громким. И голодным.  
  
Анхесен подъехала ближе к Кайло и приспустила полотняную повязку. Ее густо насурьмленные глаза остро сверкнули.  
  
— Это тут? — она только казалась обманчиво спокойной. Это была лучшая из ее уловок, позаимствованная из арсенала создания куда более смертельного, чем простой человек — ошейниковой кобры, но тонкие смуглые руки, лишенные перчаток, уже потянулись к хопешу, прятавшемуся в седельных сумках позади, и крепко обхватили рукоять. — Их всех постигнет ужасная кара за то, что они осмелились ступить в наши владения.  
  
— Солнце и пустыня уже покарали их, — покачал головой Кайло. — Готов поспорить на твой верный хопеш, что мы не найдем там ни одного выжившего. Больно уж много стервятников, — он запрокинул голову вверх и поднес ладонь козырьком, считая птиц. Больше двух десятков, и это не считая тех, что был посмелей и уже пировали среди мертвых тел. — Впрочем, если найдешь кого-либо... — и Кайло нахмурился, прислушиваясь к пескам. Те молчали, словно поведав свою тайну, улеглись спать дальше беспробудным сном, и судьба таинственной царицы в алом их больше не волновала.  
  
— Если кто-нибудь из вас, — он повернулся в седле к верным Ренам, те, закутанные в свои темные бурнусы, с кривыми мечами в руках, напоминали призраков, пришедших присоединиться к стервятникам, — найдет хоть единую живую душу, человека либо животное, приведете его ко мне.  
  
Злобный дух мог вселиться даже в песчаную крысу, в птицу, что рассерженно кружила над головой, вспугнутая всадниками, но крохотного тельца хватило бы ненадолго. Дух пожрет его еще до заката.  
Другое дело лошадь... Или человек.  
  
Кайло направил Эндора первым, поднимая клубы пыли, и аккуратно спустился по покатому склону к лагерю.  
Бурые пятна отметили песок, вздыбившийся от шевелящихся стервятников, сгрудившихся возле кучи тел в центре. С хриплым курлыканьем птицы замахали крыльями и отлетели чуть в сторону, позволяя Кайло увидеть все воочию.  
  
— Они мертвы, — предупредил Кайло остальных, подъехав ближе, и сам спрятал оружие.  
  
И правда, те, что напали на караван, были словно одержимы безумием. Они исполосовали тела англичан, не оставив живого места, и выложили из них пирамиду, направленную на запад. Брюха верблюдов были вспороты, и крови было столько, что на песке не осталось чистого пятнышка. С собой разбойники прихватили все ценные вещи, раздев мертвецов до нижнего белья, ружья и ткани, фляги с водой.  
  
Одна тонкая полоска из грубого материала трепетала на ветру, привязанная к древку шеста, установленного рядом с пирамидой. Знак напавших, вымоченный в крови, он потерял свой истинный цвет, и теперь Кайло не мог сказать наверняка, кем они были.  
Ни один из десяти кланов не осмеливался ступать в земли, охраняемые Ренами. Даже преторианцы Верховного Сноука чаще всего выбирали другие пути, в обход проклятых земель.  
  
— Кто это был? — спросил Амок, но Кайло только сорвал навязанный клочок ткани и спрятал в сумку, а затем покачал головой.  
  
— Не знаю. Они, — и он кивнул на тела англичан, — заслужили эту смерть, но их прикончила не пустыня. А люди.  
  
_Люди, люди_ , хрипло загоготали стервятники, словно передразнив его, и подлетели ближе. Один из ним, самый смелый, уселся на лицо верхнего из мертвецов и принялся рвать тонкую плоть щеки, добираясь до языка.  
Но где же та царица? Кайло внимательно осмотрел пирамиду. Мужчины, только мужчины, большинство белые, уже обгоревшие на солнце, но были среди них и несколько смуглых, видимо проводники. Их лиц он не знал — те, кто иногда заходили на самые границы клана Рен, могли просить о помощи, если их помыслы были чисты, и проклятые пирамиды с их несметными богатствами не манили их.  
Но эти...  
  
Не важно. Кайло отвернулся и пришпорил Эндора, кружа по лагерю в поисках следов. Большинство из них занес ветер, но внезапно он заметил кое-что, явно принадлежавшее англичанам. То, что грабители не унесли с собой — тонкая золотая нить сверкнула под слоем песка, привлекая внимание.  
Женское украшение. Могло ли оно порваться при стычке с нападавшими? Кайло спустился с Эндора и сгреб цепочку вместе с песком. Оно не было порвано. Все звенья браслета были целы, и все же он лежал тут, его хозяйка не унесла его с собой.  
Он поднял голову и глянул, куда она могла уйти. Та женщина в алом, теперь он был уверен, это могла быть лишь она. Песок не зря пел ему весь день.  
Песок и так подсказал слишком много, посему следовало поспешить. Пока она, эта царица в кроваво-красных одеяниях, не доберется до пирамид.  
  
— Куда ты, кади? — нахмурился Амок, когда Кайло вернулся в седло, Эндор нервно загарцевал и принялся взбираться по склону обратно, на самый верх.  
  
— Мы, — поправил его Кайло. — Мы должны отправляться к пирамидам и как можно скорее. Иначе случится беда.  
  


***

  
  
Границы между песком и каменистыми плитами, выступившими наружу, словно гнилые зубы во рту старика, не было. Но Кайло прекрасно чувствовал ее.  
  
Воздух за пределами пирамид был жарким и буйным, овевая колючей волной, но ступи хоть на шаг, и холод настигал любого, кто осмелился бы пройти дальше. Ветра здесь не было, и песок не шептался между поваленных колонн. От долгого времени столбы искрошились, и теперь нельзя было прочесть написанное на них.  
_Кто войдет, заплатит трижды. Кровью, плотью и душой. Иначе не выйти обратно._  
  
Кайло гнал так быстро как мог, и все же солнце с тех пор успело спрятаться за правой пирамидой, опустив на землю вечернюю дымку.  
  
Цвет ее одежды из-за этого и казался больше не алым, но грязно-бурым, словно женщина, лежавшая навзничь на плитах, выбралась откуда-то из подземелий, лица ее Кайло не видел, его укрыли волосы.  
Да и в остальном это было не так, как в видении. Никакого кольца из слуг, все они остались на съедение стервятникам. Она лежала на камне одна и казалась беззащитной.  
  
— Maleun! — громко зашептались рыцари позади, и Кайло оглянулся. Амок, подъехавший к нему, протягивал в руке копье, чтобы метнуть и верным ударом пронзить женщине грудь, не ступая на проклятую землю. — Убей ее, кади Рен. Убей, и вернемся обратно, пока ночные демоны не пришли за нами.  
  
— Нет, — что-то было не так, и он понял это.  
  
Песок бы сказал ему, показал ее смерть. Беда, что пришла из других земель, была здесь в обличье женщины на камнях, но что будет дальше, никто не мог знать. Будь она безумной, одержимой пирамидами, они придали бы ей сил, чтобы пройти дальше. Они увели бы ее дальше, в глубину, но вот она лежала тут.  
  
— Я возьму ее с собой. И узнаю, что произошло.  
  
Кайло спрыгнул с Эндора прежде, чем его успел бы кто остановить. И направился к каменной дорожке. Ступив на нее, он почувствовал то, что звали проклятьем пирамиды.  
Странное чувство овладело им, будто под кожей зашевелилось нечто, тонкий червь. Но пирамиды не имели власти над ним. И поэтому он пошел дальше, под напряженное молчание рыцарей. Опустился на колени у тела женщины и отвел волосы с ее лица. Она была жива и она была красивой. Та царица из снов — у нее было то же лицо. Только все исцарапанное песчинками, покрасневшее от солнца.  
  
— Кади Рен! — выкрикнула Анхсен. — Тьма наступает, мы не можем оставаться тут дальше.  
  
Она была права.  
Кайло быстро наклонился над незнакомкой и взмахнул кинжалом. Прядь ее волос легла на плиты, следом пролились капли крови из ладони, но женщина даже не застонала от боли, словно пребывала в мире далеком от реальности.  
Так же он поступил и со своими волосами и кровью.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что пирамиды не потребуют слишком много за несколько минут тут. Душа была Кайло еще дорога.  
  
Он спрятал кинжал в сапог и поднял женщину на руки. Она была совсем легкой, и от ее одежды шел необычный запах цветов, смешавшийся с кровью и потом.  
  
— Быстрее, — подгоняла его Анхсен, подняв хопеш в воздух, словно готовясь к битве. — Быстрее, я уже вижу их тени!  
  
Кайло рванулся за невидимую границу, и теплота воздуха обняла его. Женщина в руках оставалась неподвижной. Она так и не поняла, что он спас ее от верной смерти. Если только... смертью не была она сама.  
  
— В седло! Прошу тебя, Кайло, скорей.  
  
Они поскакали назад, к лагерю, не оборачиваясь, ведь один взгляд назад мог лишить их разума, но Кайло чувствовал, как что-то ворочается внутри. Возможно это был лишь страх. И та беда, о которой пел песок, еще ждала его впереди.  
Прижав к себе бездыханную женщину, он пришпорил Эндора, и черный скакун ускорил бег.  
  
Пески довольно молчали.

**Author's Note:**

> Я боюсь, что от всех экранизаций многострадальной "Мумии" тут остался пока только Город Мертвых, и заодно приношу свои искренние соболезнования всем коллегам-историкам и египтологам, если они увидят этот текст.  
> Но мне даже не стыдно ^_^


End file.
